Lost
by Silverspear
Summary: "Is that a smile I see coming out of you Miss Cameron?" someone asks, "You're not my mother" a girl crys."As long as you live in this house you will call me it!"... "I'm not going"a final decision "NO Clair! Mark!" A helpless scream "who's that?" "Zach"
1. Chapter 1

**CAMERONS POV**

"Hello Miss Cameron?" Mr. Lenton was at the moment asking a historical question about women's right witch I personally found boring. Everyone knows that women got the right to vote in 1917 and it was because of the parliament mocking play. Whipdy-do-da-day! Why does he think I care? Oh that's right because I'm a girl!

"Miss Cameron answer my question!" Mr. Lenton said raising his voice. I could tell he was getting annoyed, to be honest I was annoyed by him.

Take that for an answer! About how obnoxious my teacher can be, if he only knew. I sighed at the thought of that day.

"If I…."

"1917" I mumbled and to my satisfaction he left me alone. If you're wondering who I am and where I am I can tell you. I am in Florida, crab claw key. I am adopted and so far as I know my parents are dead. To be honest I think my "Parent"(foster parent) are full of it.

My name….Cameron….for my last name I don't know. My foster parents used to make me say it was Willington but I never did. I hate the name just like them. I go to school at Summer Daily high. I'm in the eleventh grade, it sucks right?

I try my hardest to keep my distance from anyone that looks…..friendly. I don't want friends and I'm okay with that. Or am I? I lost my self a long time ago and I don't give a crap. My life sucks!

Sitting there looking out the window at the ocean I was just longing for the bell to ring. Turning my head back to the teacher I was just in time to hear the bell. I leaped out of my seat and made my way out of the class room.

Before I could make it though….

"Miss Cameron, I would like to talk to you" Mr. Lenton learned a long time ago, that if he wanted my attention, he just has to not use the words Miss Willington. A shiver at those words went down my spine. I spun on my heels and under my breath I swore.

I gave him my best fake smile "Yes?" I walked slowly over to his oak desk in the corner of the class room.

He shifted in his chair struggling to find the words that he needed to say. "How is it possible for you to answer any of my questions when you never pay attention in class? Unless you do and I just don't notice." Mr. Lenton raised an eye brow at the thought, but it was wrong. I don't listen; it's just common sense to know these things.

"No, just common sense." I had learned all this in grade 3 for crying out loud. Which was true, I had to sit in history class everyday and listen to my teacher babble on about it and how her husband was a bastard. Let's just say she hates men. I tapped my foot on the floor growing inpatient.

"Are you implying Miss Cameron that my history class is boring?" I pursed my lips. I really didn't want to deal with him at this moment but he asked for it.

"Yes, why yes I am" I leaned over the desk to stare at he olive, boring eyes.

He leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "You are excused" I rolled my eyes and started to the door.

"Idiot" I mumbled under my breath but just not quiet enough.

"What was that?" Mr. Lenton stood up from his chair and strutted his way over to me.

"Nothing" I said as innocently as I could. But if you truly knew me, you would know I really didn't care.

"I believe you called me an Idiot?" I swallowed hard. Today just wasn't my day.

"Maybe, or….. you probably heard me say I- need- a- cot, I'm going camping this coming weekend" Very cleaver Cammie.

"Hmmmm" Mr. Lenton pursed his lips at me like he didn't believe it.

"Fine, but another time, another time." As he walked back to his desk I walked out the door.

I made my way down the hall and to my locker. As I did Summer, you would say friend, came up next to me.

"Hey, heard you almost got busted in history class again." I smiled because Summer used just the right word, almost.

"Yup" I popped open my locker and rummaged around for my homework. I don't even know why I take it home it's not like I ever do it until I come to school early in the morning.

"So you going to the beach party tonight, it's a Friday" Summer sang. She was right, it was Friday. As I found my note book I slammed my locker closed.

"You know, I've got a lot of homework." No doubt Summer wasn't going to fall for that but I could try.

"Cammie you're a Wiz kid! You do your homework in your sleep; I actually envy you for that!" Summer did. I would know because she hates the word "work", but it's only the thing that separates me for everyone else. Walking down the hall I knew I wasn't going to that party.

"Sorry" I sang to her. "I'm not going I have to pack anyways, I'm leaving next week to who knows where my parents are finally getting rid of me, I hope." I sighed at the thought. Were they getting rid of me?

"Don't say that" Summer pouted. See Summer is my only exception as a friend. It's a forced issue but I appreciate her and she has learned to take nothing I say personally because that's me.

"Fine, it's not like I ever win" She pouted again. That by the way was a total lie, she does win one out ten times maybe, but she does win.

I looked over at her and smiled. She raised an eye brow. "Is that a smile I see coming out of you Miss Cameron?" I nudged her in the side and rolled my eyes.

"Cherish it, you wont see it for a while" We laughed for a bit and than we opened the door to the out side. As we walked I felt eyes on me. I always do it's just me I guess. It makes me self-conscious but no one will ever know that. Nor would I ever admit it to anyone.

Approaching to the parking lot Summer turned to me "See you later, okay?" Summer said walking backwards towards her Mercedes.

"Okay" I said turning my back on her and making my way to my beat up charger. Jumping into the car I turned on the music and instantly the song city of angles came on. I reversed out the parking spot and made my way out of the school lot.

As I sang along to the song, time just seemed to pass by. The car was my favourite place to be, it was my own world. Even though I still didn't have my G2 my parents bought me the car to "Bribe" me into liking them. Yeah right!

When I finally got home my parents car was already in the drive way. Funny? There home early.

I skipped to the front door and walked in. I made my way to the kitchen not acknowledging them.

"No hello for you mother?" She walked in making me want to hurl.

"You're not my mother" I said sourly.

"As long as you live in this house you will call me it!" I whipped my head around like I didn't hear her.

"Have you finished you exams?" I poured some water into a glass and had a sip. I had finished my exams and I passed with flying colours. No seriously I get perfects on all my test even though I don't study or really do my homework.

"Yup I just have my RAT, what does it matter to you?" I said it with sarcasm in my voice. I don't get why she try's anymore, she just gets the something every time.

"Good, your bags are packed and you will be glad to know you don't have to spend another miserable second here, were sending you to military school." The glass that was in my hands slipped out and crashed on the floor. It shattered into a billion pieces.

Was she kidding? Still standing there shocked and not being able to move she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't think we had the gusts to do it did you? Will let me tell you something sweetheart, we did!" I shook my head and laughed a little bit. She was misinterpreting my shocked expression. It wasn't that I didn't think they would do it, it was happiness.

A smile came across my face and I started dancing around the kitchen and around the glass.

Claire, my foster mother, broke down in tears at the sight of my happiness. I ran up stair and saw all my bags lined up to go.

I dragged them down the steps and to the door way. Than I raced back to the kitchen were Claire was still sitting on the floor.

"When do I leave?" Through her weep she managed to spit out.

"You deserve nothing more than what we have chosen for you!" She straightened her self out.

"We managed to get you in an all boy's military school, have a miserable life!" A….all boy's school? I chewed on the thought. Okay I admit it's bad, but I can deal. So I think.

"I don't now where, but I don't care, and you leave today, Mark said he was driving you there. Someone will be waiting for you." Claire sniffled and whipped some of her tears away.

"What's the name of the school" I hope it was a nice name. I mean yeah having your school named after one of your friends is pretty awesome but still it could be cooler.

"Blackthorne?" She said it like a question but what should she know, she just a stupid women that doesn't know anything except where her feet are before she walks.

I smiled widely like I had never done before! I was going to get to go to Blackthorne! No more bratty kids, hello boys. Muscular boys.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it and if you wondering were I'm going with this story... well lets just say its tottaly unexpected, I'm going to lead you to believe one thing one really it's only a little piece to my very big puzzle. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMERON POV**

Looking through my draws for anything that Claire might have missed I didn't find anything. As I was about to close the old broken dresser, I thought to my self, why was it broken? I pulled out the draw that would never close as a child. I placed it lightly on the ground and whipped all the dust away.

At the back I pulled out a navy blue sweater with a crest on it that said "Rachael Morgan Gallagher Academy". Placed over top of it was a photo of a man and women, but there was also another young man with a sweatshirt on him. Staring closely I read the word, Blackthorne, so he was from this school too. He was cute.

What still didn't make sense though, how did it get back there? From behind me I heard foot steps. With the sweatshirt still in hand I spun around.

"That's what they gave us when we got you" Claire walked through the door and made her way to the edge of my bed. Her red puffy eyes were swollen from all the tears. "They said that the woman in the picture was your mother." I looked back down at the picture, at the beautiful women with the 2 handsome men and than looked over at the mirror.

"You look a lot like her" I touched the face in the mirror that couldn't possible be mine because it was crying. "Her name was Rachael Morgan, We got the idea to send you to Blackthorne from the picture and we got you in by telling them you last name." My last name? What did she mean my last name?

I looked up at her questionably. "Cameron Anne Morgan" she spoke finally. Hmmmmm, Cameron Anne Morgan.

"Why…why didn't you …" I didn't notice how much I was crying until that minute, tears were just streaming down my cheek. "Why did you never tell me before?" I sniffled and whipped the tears away from my now blurry vision.

More tears filled Claire's eyes as she answered. "We thought you would run away from us!" She wailed. When was she going to get it that I don't like her! "I know you already hate me and ….and I still loved you anyways, that's why we held on for so long!" Now we were both in full out tears. Normally it just Claire tearing up and me scream and storming out, but this time it was different.

"So you thought the only place good enough or safe enough for me was the place that the boy in the pictures sweater said?" So it wasn't because she wanted to hurt me. She was only looking out for me.

I stood up, with the sweater and picture in hand and slow made my way towards Claire, I hesitated as I wrapped my arms around her. For the first time in 16 years I think we might actually be getting along. But it's a little to late.

"I'm guessing you still want to go huh?" I laughed that she even asked.

"It's my mom." I said through my tears. She pouted and brushed her hand through my long dirty blonde hair.

"I know" She said it with understanding. We hugged once more before I managed to pull away.

I stood up with the sweatshirt and picture in hand. "Well I go to go, but….if you want too, you can come to the airport with me?" I never thought in my life I would ever be saying those words to Claire but I was. I whipped away all the tears that were blocking my vision to see that Claire was nodding with joy. I turned and walked out of my child hood bedroom.

Making my way down the stairs I looked at the sweater. As I traced the crest, I managed to put on the sweeter even though it was 30 degrees outside. It smelled like her I bet. I was going to memories the smell so that when I see her, I'll know it's her.

Making my way down the stairs, I had a smile on my face. I hugged the sweater that was on me. Still in my own world with the sweater, I heard the door bell ring and a dashed for it.

Over my shoulder I yelled "I'll get it!" Swing open the door I found Summer.

"I tried texting you but…" She looked up from her cell phone and looked me up and down. "Did someone die? Do I have to have a cover story?" I laughed and it felt good too.

"No, I'm so happy Summer I don't know where to begin" I grabbed her hand and pulled her in side.

I brought her to the kitchen and watched her star at the floor with wide eyes. "It's nothing it's just I dropped a glass when Claire told me I was going to an all boys military school, that's all." I looked over my shoulder to see her expression as I made my way to the broom.

Summers mouth was hanging open and she was frozen in place. "What?" She squeaked.

"Don't be so surprised you have been to my house many times" Now Summer was examined me and than the sweater caught her eye. A smile grew on my face.

"Why are you were a sweater when it hot outside?" Summer squinted her eyes at the crest. "Rachael Morgan? Who's that?" I bit my lip and than finish sweeping. I casually managed to say "My mom, I mean my real mom" It felt so nice to say that. Summer was back to being socked.

"No jokes?" She pointed a finger at me.

"No jokes! Would I be smiling like this if I were joking?" She crossed her arms and thought about it.

"You have done it to me before" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay would I ever dare do this?" I spun around in circles with joy and than stopped when I came back to her.

Her mouth laid hung open. "OMG! You really did find your mom, or at least you know her name" She started jumping up and down with me and than suddenly stopped and the sadness came back.

"What?"

She looked down at the floor and when she looked up tears filled her eyes. "You're going to military school and leaving me here in Florida, your leaving me Cammie." Summer said the last part more sadly than the rest and I pulled her into a hug and started crying myself.

"I'll never forget you" With the tears rolling down my faces I repeated the never in my head over and over again. Pulling away she said.

"Okay no more crying I have to go places you know, and it's messing up my makeup." We both laugh and than Summer froze for the 3rd time. "Did you say all boy military school?" Her eyes filled with excitement. I nodded not having any other words.

"You're going to have built, hot, muscular boys running around you all day with no girls to bitch with?" I nodded again and than we started giggling and jumping up and down.

When we had finally managed to settle, we lay back on the couch. Summer looked over at me and I did the same to her.

"But how did you get into the school though?" Summers eyes were filled with confusion at the thought. She was right it was an all boy's school.

"Claire said it had something to do with my last name." I was waiting for her to pick up on what I had just said.

"Last?" I nodded with a smile on my face.

"My name is Cameron Anne Morgan" Still staring at each other I saw her looking at me intently.

"What?" I asked honestly.

"Just that you're the luckiest girl in the whole world." I was confused. I would have thought I was the least.

"Why do you say that?" She laughed when I said that.

"Cammie you may think that your life sucks but at least you know there's more out there in the world other than being a waitress in Florida for your whole life. I have never met someone in my life with more drama than you and I never will." I smiled at her and thought about it. I guess I did have a lot of drama going on.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said with a laugh. I heard Claire walk through the door at that moment and I knew what was coming next.

"Cammie it's time to go." Summer sat up straight and looked shocked.

"you're leaving now?" I bit my bottom lip and could feel the tears building up again. I pulled her in for another hug. "I'm sorry" I whispered in her ear.

As we separated she just shacked her head. "Don't be, just don't forget Florida and me" A small smile came across my lips.

"How could I ever do that?" I looked deep into her eyes when I said it.

"I don't know" It's wasn't a question just a statement.

"Okay girls you're making me start crying again." I looked over to Claire who had been just standing there.

"Sorry" I said sincerely. I walked to the front door and put on my flip flops. Mark had already put my bags into the car and I was ready to go.

I hugged Summer for the last time and took out my camera.

"Mom?" I took Claire off guard when I said that word.

"Yes dear?" She came in front of me.

"Could you take one last picture of me and Summer, for old time's sakes and to show all those hot boys my hot best friend" Summer smiled as I used the best friend to describe her.

Claire took the camera. "I would do anything for you Cammie" We looked at each other for a few second before she turn on the camera.

"Okay girls, on the count of 3…..1….2….3!" I struck out my tongue as did Summer. Taking the Camera, I looked at the photo. I wouldn't say its model perfect, yet it be worthy of my heart any day.

We laughed; probably Summer was thinking the same thing.

"You have to send me that!" She said still laughing.

"I will, through all the convo's with you" I walked over to the convertible and jumped in.

"Yeah" She said quietly. Claire got in followed by Mark and he started the engine.

Driving away Summer got smaller and smaller and I jumped up and yelled "I LOVE YOU! BEST FRIENDS!" I could see her smile and than yell back.

"LOVE YOU FOREVER! BEST FRIENDS!" I laughed and sat back down in my seat. I was going to miss Summer. I took the picture I had in my pocket and pulled it out. I stared at it once again. I looked at the people that were in it, the people I will soon be able to know.

The drive felt endless. My mind kept going back and forth between what should be expected by Blackthorne and Summer. I was already missing her. But Blackthorne sounded like a great adventure.

Yeah I know it's supposed to be a military school but I already get up at 6 o-clock in the morning to take a running and I work out. I never thought one day that would be important to me but it is. If I want to keep up with the entire boy's, I mean. I don't want to look like the stupid girl who doesn't know anything.

Pulling up to the airport I zoned back into reality.

"Ready?" Claire said pivoting in her seat. I nodded to her and smiled.

"Never more" I turned away from her sad face and looked out the window. This was truly it, a new beginning.

I opened my car door and stepped out. I watched as an airplane lifted its way into the air. I signed. That will soon be me.

Then a shocking thought came over me. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't even have an airplane ticket.

"Claire? Where's my airplane ticket" Claire looked like she was screeching her brain for the answer.

"Oh! They said that someone would be there to escort you to your destination and that you were to not know where you were going, along with any of us" Now that didn't sound scary at all. They could be taking me any where. A shiver went down my spine, telling me to continue forwards.

Mark handed me my bags and I turned and started walking towards the airport. When I didn't feel Claire or Mark following me I turned to look at them.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked a little worried. Claire shacked her head with no other words. I nodded and turn back around. I was on my own.

Entering the airport I scanned the crowd for a face that looked military like. Instead I found a face that looked familiar. I took out the picture that was in my mothers sweater. It was him, the man with the Blackthorne t-shirt. I stood there thinking about everything thing I was leaving behind and took one more glance at the man that stood across the room waiting for me and then decided.

_I made my way towards him until I was directly in front of him. He looked shocked. I stuck out my hand and waited for him to take it. When he didn't I decided to try something else._

_"Hi I'm Cameron" A smile came across his face._

See that is what was supposed to happen, what I could see happening, but what didn't happen.

As I walked towards the airport exit I couldn't help but think that maybe I was making the biggest mistake of my life, but in truth, my life just started to change why walk away now?

Coming back out into the bright light of the sun rays, I shielded my eyes with my left fern arm. Looking around, I couldn't see my foster parents black convertible anywhere until a big black SUV moved it's self out of it's why to show a women with a million tears running down her face.

My breath caught and for a second I just stood there and watched from the airport entrance. They looked so far away, but not far enough for me to stop from going back to them.

Taking a step forward I realized this might be even harder then going to a new school, a new place. This was going to take…effort. Right there and then I wanted to run in the other direction, hide, disappear, anything but walk forward, but that's what I did until I was standing right next to the car.

"I'm not going" At the sound of my voice Claire twirled around. Her eyes where puffy from crying into Marks shoulder. Looking at me, standing in front of her, she broke out crying again.

Without warning, Claire came crashing into me.

"Um, I know I'm new to the whole daughter, mother relationship, but this is just not my thing" Claire made no attempt of to let go, so I sigh and rapped my arms to what felt like a twig.

Being able to finally pull away I looked into my adopted mothers eyes. I read confusion, in her wide blue eyes.

"Why should I leave when I've got everything I ask for already" I could hear the words, but looking back at the airport I knew it was a lie. I didn't have everything I have asked for but life can't be perfect.

The drive back home was filled with music, but I could still hear the silence of no words being spoken expect the joyful smiles of my foster parents.

Focusing on what was happening outside of the car, I felt trapped, I saw nothing, no way out. My heart raced at the thought of just getting on the plane. But I made the choice to stay and live with my foster parents, but that doesn't mean I have to waste away my summer sitting at home.

This summer was going to be different; my life is going to be different, starting now.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach won't be in the picture for awhile so PLEASE be patient with me, i've already written the first 8 chapters i think so it won't be long periods for me to update i think.<strong>

**I liked the advice of my description **.Sarcastic-Tomboy ** it's nice to have some one else's opinion and tried to make sure there was more of cammies thoughts and stuff.**

**Now all you have to...**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**POV CAMERON**

Driving down Treelawn, my street, we slowly approached 1562.

Sitting on the porch of the house was a girl with long brown hair with tears streaming out of her eye's. Eye's that was as golden as gold with a splash of blue, if you looked close enough. This girl could be no one other then Summer.

Slowly, getting out of my car, I watched as she didn't register the sound of my car door slamming shut, as she ignored the loud sound of the gravelled rubbing up against the souls of my slip slops, how she bluntly didn't both to see the girl standing before her.

"Exuce me, but I think your in my way" I smirked as I watch the anger boil in side of her.

"You know what… you can just go to he..", as the words were about to make it out of Summers pale pink lips, she tilts her head up to see who had enough nerve to interrupt her sobs.

Leaning against the pillars on my door step I waited for words to come to her mouth.

"What? You didn't actually think I could just get up at a moments notice and just leave" I attempted, but still Summer made no effort to speak.

"Are you mad at me? Because the last I checked we left on a good note…" I thought about how I watched as Summer grew smaller as I left and the tug I felt in my chest. Summer was like my sister, I don't know what I would do without her.

"Summer, I don't care if …" As I was about to finish her head snapped up.

"you shoud care if I'm angry or upset or… or frustrated with you!" She closed her eyes and when she opened them I felt a pain in my chest to see the tears that fell, "we're friends Cammie….best friends" Summer looked down at her shoes, trying desperately to hide her face from me.

"I was going to say…I don't care if your mad at me because your just going to have to put up with me" I watched as she looked back up with me. Her eyes widened and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lip as a small laugh came out. She quickly tried to catch herself as she looked at me again.

"don't make me laugh, I'm still mad" she attempted to be serious, but didn't last more than a second.

"why is it impossible to be mad at you" Summer complained whipping the remainer of her tears away.

"Because I'm just that good" Earning another laugh from her.

"Sure and my mother is actually a man" she teased back.

"You never know, this world works in mysterious ways" She hit me and I attempted to defend myself away from her. Once we settled, Summer looked down at the poach step she was sitting on.

"So way did you really come back," Summer turned on the step to face me. I slide down on the step taking a seat next to her and sighed. As I thought, I watched as Mark carried my duffle bag out of the car.

"I don't know, I guess I just wasn't really ready to go" I looked over at her to see her reaction and watched as she nodded her head like it made sense.

Summer fumbled with her hands, furrowing her eyebrows as she bit her lip in thought.

"Do you think…I mean…is there still a chance…you might go but just not yet?" I looked over at Summer to see her focused ahead of her as she held her breath. Turning to look back at the car I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"To be honest…I don't know," I paused to gather my thoughts, "I think I'm going to take a little time first to appreciate and understand the things and people I already have in my life" out of the corner of my eye I watched as she gave me another nod.

"So this summer…it's going to be different?" I smiled at Summer.

"Yeah, I think it's time for a change" Just as I said it we both smiled at each other. Summer jumped off her feet and held out her hand. I looked at her confused.

"You said this summer was going to be different which means…were going to the party at the beach." She said stilling having her hand out to me. I cringed.

"I was more thinking…" But before I could finish my thought Summer crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow, daring me to go on.

"Okay" Her eye's widened and she smiled like she has every time she wins a fight.

"really? No catches? Or jokes?" I shook my head at her.

"No, I completely and tottaly am committed to a fresh start" and with those words, she grabbed my arm and dragged me into my house and up to my room.

Summer halted at the door and just stared into my room. Looking around we both just stood there. Just for a moment I forgot that I had almost gotten on a plane. Seeing my empty room was like someone smacking me across the face.

"Maybe we could go shopping instead" I nodded my head, before realizing she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I need know cloths anyways" She nodded and then we both just stood there in silence.

"We should probably get going" Summer said, breaking our trance.

"Let me just get my purse from my duffle bag" I said, still not moving.

"Okay I'll meet you out in the car" Summer turned down the hall to the stairs as I stopped at the edge of my door and knelt down. Opening my duffle bag I started to rummage through it until I finally found my purse. Quickly standing up, I rushed towards the stairs. As I ran I caught a glimpse of myself in the hall way mirror and stopped. It wasn't the fact that my hair was a mess or that I barely had any make-up on that caught my attention, it was that I still had on my mother's sweater. I almost looked like a colon of her.

My train of thought's were interrupted by the sound of a honk of a car horn. I snapped my attention back to the stairs and continued on down.

Leaving a quick note for Claire and Mark, I made my way out the door not pausing to close the door on my way out.

….

"So white or…..Pink? which one should I get?" I turned around to see Summer holding up 2 different tank tops, " I mean which one will go better with the white baggy sweats I have that say 'PINK' in pink?" She said as if it were the easiest questioned in the world. I looked between the two tops and finally just picked one.

"White one" she turned the tops towards her and scrunched her nose while she pursed her lips.

"I think I'm going to go with the hot pink." She place the white one back on the rack as I rolled my eyes for the millionth time. So far Summer has gone with the opposite of everything I say.

"Why do you even ask?" I questioned with a little laugh added on lightly.

"because your opinion matters to me, but honey, you need to go shopping more often because frankly, your losing our touch." Summer said before disappearing between clothing rakes and reappearing with an orange dress questioning me. I shacked my head in disagreement and she shrugged and disappeared again.

"It hasn't been that long" I said defensively finally. Her head popped up again with her eyebrow raised, "okay maybe a little longer than I may be thinking"

"Understatement" She singed, while throwing a bikini at me. I sighed and found a change room.

"So, who's throwing the beach party anways?" I said as I slipped out of my sweater and t-shirt, than finally my shorts.

"Sorry, I just get invited, I don't actually find out that information" she says as she threw a few dresses and shoes over the stall.

"Which beach is it on?"

"South" just as I come out, she turns around. She smiles and gives the bikini I had on a thumbs up and I go back into the changing room.

"who's going to be there?" It was an unnecessary question since I didn't know anyone anyways, but I thought I would ask any ways.

"Just a few people"

"Who's a few?"

"oh, umm…do I really have to name names?" I came out again and Summer shacked her head as I did a little spin.

"I guess not" I say as I pull one of the dresses and throw the orange one that Summer had snuck in over the stall.

I heard the dress hit the floor and the sound of feet moving towards it.

"Oh, come on Cammie, it's not that bad, I think it's kinda cute" I walked out of the stall to see Summer holding the dress up against herself.

"Then why don't you get it?"

"You'll be jealous" she sang as she did a little twirl.

"Okay, I'm done, I think I'm going to wear the white dress" She rolls her eyes and heads for the register.

"What's the eye roll for?" she sighs and turns to me.

"I just can't get through that head of yours! Your always buy clothes that are blue, white or black, where's the colour?" I shrugged and looked down at my choice of clothing. Sure she might be right but my bikinis are…

"and bikini's don't count" I stared at her as if she could really hear my thoughts.

"I have blonde hair and blue eyes, I don't need any more colour." Summer frown as she handed the girl her clothes.

"Yes you do have blonde hair and blue eyes which means you could get away with wearing any colour!" she exclaimed.

"Let's just pay and get out of here" I said finally. I was getting bored of this conversation.

As we exited the mall, I let the sun's rays shower me with heat as I slipped on my sunglasses. Summer just shielded her eyes with her hand as she refused to buy a new pair of sunglass when she can't find her other ones.

"So my house or yours?" she asked before hopping into the car.

"Yours, I don't really have much of a room right now" with those words she sped out of the parking lot and into Florida's open road.

…

Sitting on Summer's blue bed sheets, dressed in my white strapless dress and a red strapless bikini already on, I waited for Summer to finish her make-up.

When she did, I picked up my make-up case and moved into the bathroom to do mine. Out of the side of the mirror as I was going my eyeliner, I could see summer staring at herself in her closet mirror.

"Her Cammie," she called to me.

Just finishing the top line of my eye I called back "yeah" I than watched as she peered over her shoulder at me.

"You know that kid Jake?" I thought about it for a second.

"In our grade?"

"No in a grade above us"

"Oh, yeah" she than looked at me again.

"What do you think of him?" I stopped for a second before applying my mascara to think.

"Blonde hair, brown eyes, sweet, really cute, but I don't think I'd every date him or anything." Summer sat on the edge of her bed and started fiddling with her hands.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't see Jake like that," I paused before doing my next eye and looked Summer in the eyes through the mirror and smiled.

"Do you like him?" At my words, Summer's cheeks flushed a deep rosy red.

"is it that obvious?" I finished up my left eye and laughed.

"When are you ever going to learn that you can't hide anything from me" She laughed and shook her head.

"He was the one that asked me to go to the beach party" My head snapped towards her.

"I'm not going to be a third wheel because I've…"

"No! no! I told him that I already said I was going with you," I raised my eyebrows.

"was this before or after you asked me?" she bit her lip nervously.

"before," she said shamefully, "but it was Jake! And it was me! And…and he was asking if you were going and then…" She sighed and fell back on her bed. I moved to the edge of the bathroom door frame and leaned against it.

"I panicked" I laughed at her stressed face. She propped herself on her elbows and glared at me, "don't laugh, I thought I was going to die of embarrassment in those few seconds!" Summer exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Summer, I don't really think that's possible, and your flustered at the moment just talking about him." Her cheeks took a deeper shade of red.

"Don't mock me, you're supposed to support me" She smiled while chucking a pillow at me. We laughed for a moment before I checked my cell phone.

"Hey its 8:15, we should get going." She reached down and pulled out a pair of flip-flops out from under her bed.

I picked mine up from her white fluffy rug and grabbed my purse on my way out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>ou know the more reviews i get i update faster :D a little bribe and I'm soooo sorry that zach isn't in it yet but i really spaced out the timing, but i bet you guys will LOVE the next chapter i already have it done. i'll tell you in the next chapter exactly which chapter zach comes in on :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Cameron POV**

On our way to the beach, listening to music, I let my mind wonder.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself. Summer took her hand off the stirring wheel and turned down the volume on the radio.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

"I forgot my sweater at your house" I said angry with myself for leaving it.

""That's fine you can get it after the party" I sighed and looked out my window.

"I know but it's just that it's…" I stopped before finished.

"Your moms," Summer says finishing my thought for me, "don't worry, I'll make sure I get it to you by the end of the night." I could see Summer glancing at me from the corner of my eye but I refused to move my gaze.

"Thanks" I said just loud enough for her to hear.

The rest of the car ride was driven in silence except for the exception of the music coming from the radio.

Once we pulled up to the beach, Summer parked the car and cut the engine. I could see from the corner of my eye that she was staring at me.

"Hey if you've changed your mind we can just head home now" I sighed and closed my eyes. When I reopened them, I plastered a bright smile on my face and looked at Summer.

"Are you crazy? I didn't come all this way to go back" Summer searched my eyes before smiling herself.

"Good because I really didn't feel like missing out on this party." We both laughed and started getting out of the car. Standing up I saw a guy squinting his eye's in our direction than waving in my direction.

I looked over at Summer to see her waving back. Looking back at the guy, he looked at Summer confused until directing his attention back in to me. I than recognized the guy to be Jake.

My heart started pounding in my chest and I told myself I just imaged it. But once I looked over at Summer to see her staring at me giggling, my heart ached for her.

Walking forward, following Summer, she took my hand and started to head in the direction of Jake.

Standing in front of him, I looked back and forth between Jake and Summer but no words come out of either of them.

"Hey Jake." His head turned towards me and his smile grew wider.

"Hey Cammie, I never thought I would see the day I caught you at a party. I thought you were to cool for this kinda stuff." He nudged me playfully and I laughed. Just as I was about to defend myself Summer cleared her throat catching my attention.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there umm… sorry I don't know your name?" Jake said a little surprised to see Summer standing there.

"Summer, were on the same swim team?" Her furrowed his eyebrows still confused and then a look of recognition came over his face. I breathed a sigh of relief while letting out a light laugh.

"Oh yeah, you're that girl that sits on the bench every day and just watch's us!" I caught my breath and turned to Summer. Her cheeks were burning in embarrassment.

"I…I…" She looked from me to Jake before turning and bolting away. I gave an apologetic smile to Jake before running after her.

After 15 minutes of searching, I finally gave up and grabbed 2 corona's and headed down the beach, away from all the noise. I passed a few couples making out or half naked before finding a spot with no one around.

Starring out into the ocean I just listened as the waves crashed against the shore. Sip after sip, I could feel myself drifting off and felt the angry starting to boil inside me. Angry that I was ditched by Summer. How could she just leave me like this, It wasn't my idea to come here in the first place.

Finishing off my first beer, I opened the next one and looked back out and around to all the houses.

"Hey" I jumped at the sound of Jakes voice, almost dropping my beer. I turned to see him wobbling his way towards me.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" he slurred to me. Coming closer he plopped himself beside me while roughly putting an arm around me. I surprised myself by giggling.

"You sound really, really, drunk." Amusement sprang across his eyes as he looked at me.

"Well Darlin, I could say the same about you" Again I giggled. Inside I felt all bubbly and giddy but didn't understand why.

Looking at Jake I watched as his eyes traced every part of my face before lingering on my lips. Slowly and steadily as my giggling stopped, he leaned in until our lips crashed against each other. My hands found their way to Jakes shaggy blonde hair, tangling it in between my fingers.

I could feel my heart beating a million times per second and I had a funny feeling that I was doing something wrong, but no, that didn't stop me. Of course the sound of her voice did.

"What the Fuck" pulling away from Jake, I looked up to see a blurry Summer. My breath caught and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Don't even give me any of your bull shit!" Tears were already starting to stream down her cheek at every word she said. I watched as Summer ran away from me.

I scrambled to get up but when I found my feet she was too far away.

"Summer wait!" I could feel the hot tears against my cheek, "…I'm sorry" I whispered knowing but hoping somehow she heard me, but she didn't.

"Cammie…" Jake pulled on my arm to get my attention, I tried to ignore him.

"Cammie." Jake said a little louder and pulling harder. I turned my head towards him.

"What" I snapped, pissed off.

"I think we should call 911" I wrinkled my eyebrows at him and followed his eyes. A house on the other side of the beach was light up so bright you could see the house's around it. Wobbling a bit I squinted my eyes until I finally understood what I was seeing. The house was on fire, but this wasn't just any house, it was my house.

I felt as if the world around me stopped moving and there was no more air to breath. I lost my sense of where my feet were and collapsed into the sand. I could hear the faint voices of people gasping and yelling to get help. I didn't care because the only thing I could think of was that Clair and Mark were in that house.

I jumped up and bolted forwards, pushing myself, telling myself, don't stop. I could hear Jake's faint voice calling after me but I didn't listen.

The wind pushed against me in the opposite direction, so I ran faster. My trips and stumbles slowed down but I kept going.

As I neared my house, I came to a slow jog.

"Clair! Mark!" No answer, walking a little closer I called again.

"Clair!Ma…" An explosion so loud and so powerful hit me, knocking me off my feet and sending me towards the ocean. Lying on the ground I held my hand out in front of my face to protect it from the flames. My eyes slowly got heavier to hold open and everything was spinning around me.

"Clair…Mark" I croaked out knowing no one heard me. My vision was blurring but I tried to focus. Than from the corner of the house a figure stood, leaning against the house, just standing there, watching.

"Cammie!" It was a faint voice but I didn't pay attention I just focused on the figure, fighting to stay awake. But then the house, the beach, everything was gone, leaving me along to fade. The last thing I remembered was the figure slowly disappearing behind the flames.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! OR ELSE**

**Oaky so you'll all probably wondering wear the hell is ZACH? I went through the story to see which chapter i had wrote him in at and sadlly you guys still have to wait :(**

**I feel like a big meany but i'm thinking I'll just update a little faster but only if...**

**YOU REVIEW! I'm dyeing here.**

**Do you guys like the story?**

**Do you want me to change or do you want to see anything other than zach lol HE IS IN THIS STORY...and he sorta already has been introduced as a character ;) with out a name.**

**so other questions :**

**1. Do you guys want Liz in macey and Bex in this story as characters?**

**2. Do you like Summer, because i dont know if she's going to be around for long hehe you guys might start to hate her later on :P**

**3. Do you guys mind if Grant and Jonas aren't in it?**

**HINTS FOR THE ZACH CHAPTER!**

**If you guess the right chapter in which Zach comes into the scene, i will give you a small sneek peek of how Cammie and Zach meet hehe I'm evil :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Camerons POV**

"Cammie!" a voice, a whisper…

"Please don't do this to me" a prayer….

"When is she going to wake up?" a desperate girl.

"we don't know" a sad messenger….

"You can't leave me, not when I just got you back…not when things were about to get good" hope….

"I forgive you" forgiveness…

Beep…beep…beep…footsteps pasted as people rushed by, but I could hear no voices. My eyelids felt as if they would never open. As I tried to open my eyes, a blurry figure stood at the door way. As hard as I tried I couldn't focus.

As I built up the strength a small croak came out, almost nothing, "who are…you?" But before an answer could be heard, the figure disappeared leaving me to drown in the dark.

….

"I'm sorry miss but visiting hours are over" a soft voice called near me. As I listened closely I heard a sniffle come from my side.

"Just call as soon as anything…happens…I'm the only person she's got left" I listened as the girl shuffled her feet and then heard the door click, leaving me alone with nothing but the sound of beeping.

…2am…

My head was pounding as I heard the continuous beeping. As I lifted my eyelids I looked around myself to be met with darkness. The only thing that told me that my eye lids weren't closed was the small light that came in through the window from the hall.

Adjusting my eyes I realized I was in a hospital room. Panic rose with in me as I thought about how I got here. I propped myself up and looked down at my legs. I wiggled my toes, making sure my fear of being paralyzed weren't true

Sitting their staring at my legs, I saw a shadow move from the corner of my eye out in the hall. I looked up to see a nurse passing by. She looked younger than anyone I had ever seen in a hospital; it was as if she was my age. The nurse seemed to look around her before making her way to my room.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched her open the door. Something about the way she took the time to check the halls again make my stomach twist.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and my blood run cold as she took her first step into my room. Just as my mind ran to the worst conclusion the girl flicked on the light and turned her attention to me. Our eye's connected and she froze.

"Summer?" I croaked out realizing my throat was dry. Her eyes grew wide and she rushed towards me with tears spilling from them.

I sat there frozen as she rapped herself around me and sobbed. After a few seconds she pulled away and collected herself. Taking another look at me she laughed and whipped the tears from her face.

"I probably look hysterical" she laughed again. A small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. We sat there for a few more seconds before I remembered how dry my throat was. I looked around and it was as if Summer read my mind.

"Oh! Your probably really thirsty" Summer jumped off the edge of the bed and ran to the corner of the room where the sink was. She took a paper cup on the edge of the counter and filled it with some water while taking small glances over in my direction.

Turning off the tap she walked towards me with her arms stretched out towards me. I sat up and took the cup from her. As I took a small sip my eyes never left her. Finishing the water in seconds I placed it on the bed side table. Awkward silence surrounded us as we just sat there until questions started forming in my head.

"What…" I coughed as my throat croaked again.

"What happened" I said again feeling my stomach twist as Summer avoided my gaze and looked down at her palms. Her hair moved in a way that hid her face. When she looked back at me, her tears had returned.

"Cammie," she pause to wipe her eyes, "do you remember agreeing to go to that beach party?" I squinted my eyes at her.

"Yeah," I tried to recap my memory a bit, "we had to go shopping because my clothes were still all in suite cases and then we went to your house where I forgot my sweater" I watched as she waited for me to go on. I bit my lip trying to remember.

"do you remember being at the party?" She urged on.

"I…I remember you talking about some guy and then when we got there…" as I remembered Jake's eye's connecting with mine and summer running off and…the terrible friend I was I widened my eyes.

"Summer I'm so…" She shook her head and a smile appeared on her lips.

"You were drunk and mad, he's not worth it anymore" She laughed and I moved to hug her.

I didn't notice until then that was crying. I laughed a bit at how stupid I acted, but as I looked at Summer I knew that wasn't the end of the story. Taking her in again, I remembered the nurse uniform. I tugged at her shirt.

"So, what's with the clothes?" When she didn't respond I looked up. My heart stopped because Summer was shaking as she tried to find her words.

"I'm wearing this because…visiting hours are over…because I'm not family…because," I could feel the colour from my face fade and I moved away from Summer.

"No." I said, denying what she was trying to tell me. She grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Because I'm the only person you have left" Summer pleaded for me not to blame her.

"No." I said again, louder, but not even I could fool myself. Hot tear's ran down my face.

"Where's Clair…I…I want to see her." I stuttered denying what Summer was implying.

"Cammie…" Summer pleaded.

"NO! I want to see my parents" I cried.

"Cammie there gone" She sobbed but I refused to listen.

"No! they can't, they can't leave me!" My words came out rough as tears flooded my vision. Summer squeezed me as tight as she could not letting me go.

"they're not supposed to die" I sobbed into Summer but she never let go.

* * *

><p>After I had calmed down, Summer got me some more water before a nurse came looking after hearing noise from down the hall. The nurse forced Summer to leave and insisted for me to go back to sleep.<p>

When I woke up again, I opened my eyes to see Summer asleep in the chair next to me. Then the nurse from the other night walked in accompanied by a doctor.

"Good to see your awake" The male doctor said, making his way to my bed side.

"I hear this is not the first time you have been though" He smiled while writing down on his clipboard he held in his hands. I took the time to sit up on the bed and placing my left hand in my lap since it currently had a tub and some bandages on it. The doctor took out a small flash light from his pocket and looked at me.

"Where just going to ask you some questions and do a check up on you, okay?" I nodded as a nurse handed me a cup of water.

"Now, I'm just going to do some check-up" He then took the small flash light and shined it in my eyes. Taking a note he moved to my ears.

"Can you please open your mouth wide, saying awww" I did as he said.

"Good" He moved away and wrote something else down.

"Now, can you please state your full name?" He asked now looking at me.

"Cameron Anne Morgan" I responded automatically.

"Year it is?"

"2010"

"Month?"

"June"

"Day?"

"Umm….the last I knew, it was Friday the 26th"

"Good, it's the 29th" I sighed in relief, only 3 days.

"Miss. Morgan we have information that you have been already informed last night about your adoptive parents?" My muscles in my body tensed as I recalled last night. I looked over to were Summer was still fast asleep.

"You have heard correct" I closed my eyes noticing that my voice cracked on my last words.

"I'm very sorry for your loss" I looked up at him and just stared.

"Are you?" he cleared his throat in discomfort and checked his clipboard.

"Yes, yes I am" He looked at me sternly until I turned my focus ahead of me.

"Your Friends parents have been kind enough to offer you a place to stay" I looked at Summer and then to the doctor.

"Where?" I asked puzzled.

"There beach house"

New chapter….

Once the doctor left, the nurse gave me another glass of water and told me to get some more rest.

After the nurse was gone I turned my attention to Summer. She was still fast asleep in her chair. It looked really uncomfortable. She had her hair up in a bun, no make-up on and was dressed in a sweater and sweatpants. In other words she looked like crap. Taking in her appearance I noticed she had something wrapped in her arms.

My curiosity got the better of me as I leaned forwards towards the object. Each inch that I got closer I looked to make sure she hadn't awoken. Finally getting a better look I realized it was a hoody. I looked at it puzzled and grabbed it from her arms startling her awake.

Having it laid out on the bed I looked at it in surprise and then at Summer who looked like she would fall asleep any second.

"You reminded me last night and I thought it might be refreshing to see when you woke up" She said with closed eyes.

I laughed and looked down at the sweater.

"Thanks" I looked up to see that Summer was already asleep. I smiled and pulled the sweater on. I then snuggled back under my sheets and fell asleep.

…

"We already have everything they could save at the house, so she doesn't even have to see...what happened" A woman whispered.

"Can I stay with her?...you know…to comfort her?" Another girl said.

"Honey I know she's your friend but I think she might want to be by herself…let it all sink in a bit." I finally recognized the people to be Summer and her mother. There was silence until Summer sighed.

"Your right, I just wanted to be there for her" She explained.

"I know and you'll only be a call away if she needs you" said her mom.

"I guess so" said Summer.

"I know so, now I'll meet you out in the car once you get her awake" After Summers mom said that there was a pause were I thought they might be hugging and then I heard the door open and closed.

I open my eyes and sat up. I looked over to see summer turning around to see me.

"Holly shit!" She jumped at the sight of me, "I thought you were asleep" She exclaimed. I smiled at her.

"I was sort of, maybe not" I moved the sheet away and got out of the bed. My legs felt so swore as I moved around.

Looking up, I saw summer staring at my legs and I looked down. I furrowed my eyebrows when I didn't see anything and looked back at my friend.

"What's wrong" Summers head snapped up to meet my gaze and her mouth opened as if she were about to say something but couldn't figure out how to say it.

"The-the doctors told us..." i looked back down at my legs. I didn't think they were this intriguing. Summer looked up at me in awe.

"Your legs..they should, I mean they were burned,"I raised an eyebrow at her. Clearly she's crazy.

"Maybe you heard wrong" I said easily and started to look around the room for my clothes. Spotting them on the chair next to the sink, I made my way to them. Taking a glance at Summer, I found her still starring at my legs. I sighed catching her attention.

"Look lets just forget about it, maybe they put me on some knew medication or something" As soon as the words left my mouth, I realized it wasn't only for Summer, but i was trying to convince myself. Summer seemed to be having an internal debate as she bit her lip before smiling.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense" Her voice cracking a bit but i choose to ignore it.

Turning back to the clothes that sat on the chair, I searched for a bra and panties. I finally found them at the bottom of the pile. Slipping them on underneath my hospital gown, I grabbed the shorts and white tank top.

Pulling the shirt over my head I looked towards my bed for my moms sweater. Spotting it on the pillow, I quickly grabbed it and pulled it over my head.

"Okay, I think that's everything" I said turning to Summer.

"Oh wait! Shoes!" As she said it, I looked down at my feet. Looking down I jumped when a pair of flip-flops landed in front of me.

"Oops sorry" Summer rushed to apologize as if she had just whacked me up side the head.

"Summer," I laughed, "I;m not going to break like a fragile doll at the sound of slip-slops falling." I smiled as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry...It's just I thought...I thought I was going to lose you these past few days and now...I would do anything to keep you, I don't wanna feel like that ever again." My smile disappeared as I was brought back to that night. My heart squeezed in thought and my jaw clenched.

"I know what you mean" My voice was quiet, but Summer heard me.

"Oh, Cammie, I didn't mean too..." I cut her off by shaking my head and forcing a weak smile upon my lips.

"don't worry about it, now come on your mom is probably wondering were we are" I started walking to the door and stopped to see if Summer was following. I turned to see her looking around the room before her eyes found me. She smiled and walked past me and into the hall way.

It took us a while to get outside, but when we did, Summer's mom was waiting for us out front in her black SUV. Seeing us, a look of relief washed acrossed her face.

"I was getting so worried waiting" Mrs. Jagger breathed out as we climbed into the car.

"What did you expected me to go, yank the poor girl out of the bed and dress her myself, there's only so much i can do mom" I rolled my eyes and sighed in Summers direction.

"Oh darling, I'm your mother, I can't help it if i care about you" I could see Summer roll her eyes from in the front seat and I smiled.

The drive was long and quiet so i was relieved once we pulled up a gravel drive way near the beach. Soon enough a beach house came into view and I quickly took it in.

"Where are we?" I asked with out realizing it.

"We're still in Crab Claw just on the east coast a little bit more" Summer replied as she jumped out of the passengers seat. I followed suit after her.

"I didn't know you had a beach house" I said still confused.

"That's because you never asked" I turned to see her starting her way to the front door. Just a few step's behind, I watched as Summer bent down and pulled out a key from under the door mat. I raised an eyebrow at how cliche it was.

"What, it's convient" She deffended.

"Also very predictable" I teased after her. Summer rolled her eye's and continued to open the door.

Pushing the wooden door aside, I stepped in and took in my surroundings. To the right i was met with a granted counter followed by the rest of the kitchen behind it. On the left was a black couch that sat in front of a coffee table and a T.V. I walked in a little further and turned my attention to the far end of the room were glass door's finally caught my eye.

"There's 5 bedrooms upstairs with a bathroom. The bathroom down here is beside the stair case" Summer told me as she took a seat on a chair in the kitchen.

"What about out there?" I questioned in the direction of the glass doors.

"Oh right! we have a swimming pool out on the deck and the stairs lead to the beach." I nodded and looked around for the stairs which ended up being just to my left. I started walking towards them before remembering Summer.

"Do you mind, you know, showing me my room?" I said as i pointed to the stairs. Summers eye's grew wide and she jumped off the chair.

"Sorry! I forgot" I rolled my eye's at her as she walked past me giving me a slap on the shoulder for doing so.

Reaching the top of the stairs we turned left, passing the bathroom and 2 other bedroom before stopping at an open door. Looking in, I found 3 boxs sitting on the bed and a bag. I furrowed my eyes at them and than turned my gaze towards Summer. She looked hesitant before she opened her mouth to speak.

"It's all the stuff we could save from the fire," she said slowly, "It's not a lot but me and my mom knew you would want something to remember them by" I stood frozen watching her sit down on the edge of the bed.

I shifted my weight in the door way before looking back at Summer.

"What about my clothes, I mean, do I have any?" I could hear the strain in my own voice but i tried to ignore it, Summer gave me a sad smile before nodding.

"There all in here, " She patted the beg next to her, "you packed all your stuff in the duffle bag and mostly the fire only reached the outside of the bag." I took a deep breath and nodded.

Than from behind me a hand grasped my shoulder making me jump away. Turning to see who it was, I was met with Mrs. Jaggers chocolate brown eyes.

"Summer, could you give me and Cammie a moment." Tearing my eye's away from Mrs. Jagger, I watched as Summer got up and made her way out of the room. When she reached the stairs, I turned my attention back to Mrs. Jagger who had already made her way into the room.

"Your parents always wanted what was best for you, you know that?" she asked more to herself than to me but i still nodded. After a long pause of silence, I told myself it was now or never.

"Mrs. Jagger," I paused to make sure i had her attention, "What's going to happen to me?" I watched as her face softened and a smile appeared.

"Call me Ruth honey," I nodded at her request, "your parents lawyer will be coming by sometime this week to sort out the money with you" I tried to think of who our lawyer was but drew a blank

"What about,"I looked down nervous to ask, "what about there funeral?" Ruth looked at me for a moment.

"I thought i would take that off your hands, you've already gone through so much, it's going to be in 2 days" My breath hitched as i heart the date. I closed my eyes and tried to gather myself. I nodded my head i understanding before opening my eyes.

"and there families?" I wondered out loud.

"I've already called them" Ruth said in a sad voice. I looked at the brown boxes and finally couldn't stand to look at them anymore. I walked out into the hall way and heard Summers mom follow me out.

I turned to watch her close the door and turned to me with her hand extended.

"Here, these's are the key's for the house and your room," I furrowed my eyes at the keys, "we rent out the spare rooms in the summer when were not up here" I nodded finally getting it.

"Should I be expecting anyone?" I asked to prepare myself. Ruth seemed to think for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yes, I'm not sure when they might be showing up, but a few young men have rented out the extra rooms, 2 of them come every year and another new comer."

"Okay" I said quietly not sure what else to say. I felt over whelmed with what was happening around me that i was barely grasping anything. Ruth was being so kind to me and I couldn't help but feel like a burden thrust upon her.

"Don't worry about them though,"I jerked my head up as she cut though my thoughts, "I've met the 2 brother and what gentlemen they are!" a sparkle twinkled in her eyes at the mention of the boys, making me a little nervous. I didn't know who they were, what if there some crazy psycho paths that rap girls and I'm like meat on a plate thats being handed to them. My eye's grew wide in the horror, oh no Cammie what have you gotten yourself into.

I took one last glance at the oak door to my room to make sure it does have a lock before descending down the stair, after Ruth.

Hitting the tile floor, I found Summer and her mom ready to go. Mrs. Jagger seemed to be searching through her purse before pulling out her wallet. I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched her count out her money and out strech her arm towards...me. My curiousity left once i realized she wanted to give it to me. I shook my head viggeracly and raised my hands in protest.

"Mrs. J..."

"non sense, you barely have any clothes and I don't want you running around here naked all day with boys around. Plus you need to eat young lady" She scolded me while she shoved the money into myhand. Opening the door, her and Summer walked out before turning to me for one last time.

"Oh! I left directions on the kitchen counter to down town, it's not that far a walk and you could also ask one of the boys, when they show up, to give you a drive" She smiled that warm smile she's been giving me for years as she continued on her way to the SUV. Going to shut the door, Summer suddenly sprung at me, hugging me for dear life.

"Summer...I-I-can't...breath!" I coakcked out and she quickly released me. I laughed when i saw her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm just gonna miss you so much!" She pouted and I shook my head at Summers antics.

"what are you going to do with you" I said sarcasticly and i say the smile that tugged at the side of her lips as it always does when she sense my sarcastic voice.

"Keep me?" I laughed and pulled her in for one last hug.

"I'll call you okay?" I felt her nod in my shoulder.

"Oaky" She agreed. Letting her go, I watched her make her way to the car before closing the door behind her. As the door shut, I stood there for a second just staring at the mahogany wood door. Around me i could suddenly hear the deifying silence that seam to consume me.

Turning around to face the empty beach house, I shook my head and walked towards the glass doors needed to escape the empty room. The door slip easily aside as i stepped out to get a whiff of the ocean as it filled my nostrils. It was the sent of the oceans salty water rushing through my making my heart calm at how much it comforted me. Looking around the deck I took in the patio chairs and table with an umbrella attached to it.

The swimming pool lay in the middle with tanning chairs around it. Walking around the edge of the swimming pool, the beach finally came into view. Reaching the railing, I rested myself on the edge.

I would have stayed there, in that moment for was felt like a life time, if it weren't for my stomach's loud grumble that erupted from me. I sighed and made my way back into the beach house.

Making my way through the kitchen, I picked up the piece of paper that lay flat out. Scanning the directions Mrs. Jagger had wrote for me I read her scribbles at the bottom were she left the beach house phones number with a note that she would be by this weekend.

I folded the paper up and slipped it into my back pocket before put on and flip-flops and going out the door, locking it behind me. I cringed as i did so think back to that night. I stiffened as I thought back to me and Summer leaving and...I shook my head not wanted to go there yet.

Starting on my way, I looked around myself. Surely it couldn't be that far of a walk if Mrs. Jagger thought I could do it. Taking my time along the walk way, a warm breeze blew by and I stretched out my arms to take in the warmth. Shutting my eyes, I let everything go and titled my head back towards the warm raise of the sun.

Out of no where I felt a jolt shout through my arm as my eyes shot open before i met the contrite side walk. I groaned as I felt my knee's burn and look to my side to see a girl. I stared as i took in her brazilian skin that looked smooth to the touch, and she lay there with a pissed off expression.

"What the fuck was that!" Her caramel eyes seemed to cut right through me and a loud of guilt presented it's self. Just as it came, it left as I realized that she was screaming at me. Who the hell does she think she is?

"Fuck you this isn't just my fault" I spat at her. As we starred intensely at each other seething, the girl stops suddenly and cracks a smile.

"Say's the girl with her eyes closed and her arms spread out" I felt a smile pull at the corner of my mouth and I pushed myself up.

"Sure, blame it all on me and act all innocent, you should have payed attention to where you were going" I shot back.

"I still had my eyes open" She mocked me and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Then why did you run into me?" I said smiling broadly, see all her fault. She rolled her eyes while she flew her arms up.

"You were bloody blocking the whole path way!" She exclaimed exasperated and i couldn't help but laugh. I put my hands up in serenader not being able to go a long with the shard much longer.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry" She smiled satisfied at her successful win in our banter before stick out her hand towards me. I looked at it warily before taking it.

"I'm Bex" She spoke to me release my hand.

"Cammie" She nodded and looked over my face as if trying to place me. After a few second she crossed her arms and just looked at me.

"I haven't seen you around here before" I nodded my head and looked down at me feet buying my sometime to think my way around this.

"It's just until I get things organized" I looked up to see her staring me still.

"We'll I should get going" She smiled, shinning her white teeth at me before placing her ear phones into her ears. I waved a goodbye and started towards, what i believed, the direction of town.

30 minutes later, a small plaza came into view with a super market. I entered the store and grabbed as much food as i could carry not wanted to over load myself for the walk home. Starting towards the cash, I place my food down in front of one of the registers.

"Hello darlin', How are you doin' this fine afternoon" I looked up shock at Jakes voice before finally smiling at him. I shock my head scolding myself for the fact of not recognizing his voice. I couldn't really blame myself, I mean me and Jake had only talked once or twice since I wasn't the most friendly person in school and well...I don't want to think about where I lost saw him.

"Hey Jake" I said softly. His goofy grin slip off his face at the sound of my voice and was replaced with a warm smile. I sighed as I looked at the sparkle leave his eyes as he took me in.

"Really, how you doing Cammie" His voice was kind and warm as he swiped my food long.

"I've been better" I half heartedly said. I watched as he shook his head at me disapproving at the fact that was avoiding the question. What can I say, I've gotten good at avoiding the point, I had years of practice.

"You can't fool me, now what's going on?" I looked into his eye's and the events from that night came flooding back to me and my smiled waved. Everything about Jake just ... reminded me.

"I really can't say, I just got out of the hospital" Jake's eyes grew wide at the mention of the hospital.

"Shit Cam, I thought...well I thought you only had to stay a night," I could see the worry in his face appear, "If I had known I would have came to visit."

"Jake, it was really nothing" I said shrugging it off, knowing in my heart that it was much more than that and it was tearing me apart. Jake looked at me for a second, considering whether to press the issue, but i was glad when he looked to the cash register.

"Well that comes to $46.52" Jake read off the cash register. I dug into my shorts and pulled out the roll of cash I was given. Giving Jake 3 twenties, I counted the rest of it. My mouth dropped open when I finally realized how much Mrs. Jagger gave me, 645.48. That meant she gave me 700. A wave of guilt washed over me as i stuffed the roll back into my pocket.

"Whoa there miss" My head snapped up at the sound of Jakes voice, "that's a lot of cash you got there" He pointed to my pocket and i glance down in my daze. My cheeks flushed at the fact he saw it.

"It's not really mine" I rushed to say. Jake shrugged as if it was nothing but in the back of my mind i was wondering why he bothered to point it out.

"Well than, the person that gave it to you had to know they weren't gonna get it back," I looked at him funny not exactly knowing where he was going with this conversation but i felt my stomach twist and knew i wasn't going to like it, "They gave it to a teenager for crying out loud" He explained with wide eyes as he gestured to me. My breath hitched in disbelief. How could he think I was just another kid? Jake, out of everyone should know, he was there, I'm not just a teenager anymore.

"Yeah, well I guess they knew I had reasons to start think a little more sensibly" I whirled around with my grocery's in hand, not able to look at him anymore. Was that how everyone viewed me still? Just another crazy teen, that the death of my parents wouldn't effect me?

I walked around a little bitter before I came across clothing stores and bought some sunglasses, cloths, running shoes, bathroom supplies and bathing suit due to the heat. I made sure not to spend to much still having Jake stuck in the back of my mind.

It took me a little longer to get back to the beach house since i had to lug the bags along with me. But by the time I made it back, the sun was setting and my stomach was crying that I was starving myself.

I quickly threw some eggs on a fryer over the stove and made myself some scrambled eggs. As i ate them, the sense of being alone crept up on me. I starred down at my empty plate, Clair could've made better, I thought. I slouched forward as i could feel the hot tears that edged it's way at the corner of my eye.

'I miss you' I silently thought as i let the tears drop down my flushed cheeks and blur my vision. Through my quiet sobs I got up and placed my dish in the sink and than made my way onto the couch.

As i curled up into the corner I closed my eye's and prayed to never forget there faces

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry it took me so long, i just have so many summatives to do at school :( <strong>

**Only 2 people got the sneak peek so if you didn't...you guessed the chapter wrong,AND i was generous. **

**Question**

**Do you guys think I moving to slowly through the story? **

**AND i tried to combine 2 chapters Just for you guys :D**

**now since i was generous ...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
